Of Colds And Kisses
by marinamer
Summary: Hibari sneezes, and the rain stops. 8018.


Title: Of Colds and Kisses

Summary: Hibari sneezes, and the rain stops. 8018.

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: Beware of blood. ^_^

~~love~~

Hibari lifted his dripping bangs with his right hand. His left held his dripping tonfas. At his feet, lying in a puddle of rapidly spreading blood, were five pathetically weak herbivores that had defiled the discipline of his precious Namimori. The herbivores in question had been lounging about in an alleyway behind a flower shop, smoking and drinking, breaking glass bottles, drawing crude graffiti on the walls, and yelling obscenities at anyone walking by. Hibari had come upon them while one of the thugs was busy redecorating the wall with his piss. Needless to say, he won't be having any kids anytime soon, or sex for that matter. The other four had stood up rapidly at their comrade's fall, armed with knives and broken glass bottles. Hibari, being Hibari, had quickly and effortlessly disposed of them, slamming his tonfas into solar plexus and breaking jaws with his leg.

It was when he had disposed of the last of the herbivores did the sky start falling. Rain drenched him head to toes. His bangs stuck to his face, and his clothes felt heavy. Around him, moans and cries rose up from the bodies below. Cars noisily drove by, and people hurriedly rushed for shelter. The noises were deafening.

But, Hibari did not hear the noises. He heard nothing but the soft pitter patter of the rain upon him and the drip drop of blood off his tonfas. He raised his head, eyes closed. The droplets softly pelted his face. He breathed in, and the air was fresh. The slightest of smiles appeared on his face. Hibari liked the rain. It washed all that is filthy away from his Namimori.

The rain began to pour, and Hibari had had enough. He stepped over the bleeding bodies and out onto the sidewalk. It was time to go home. He hoped Hibird got out of the rain. It wouldn't do for his bird to get sick. But, he wasn't worry. Hibird can take care of itself. The little bird was probably waiting for him at home, all puffed up and warm. Hibari smiled at the thought. It was, definitely, a good day.

He began to walk home. His shoes made splashes of the puddles around him. The wind whipped at his face. His drenched clothes were beginning to feel like lead, and as the wind picked up speed and blew harder, the sleeves to his jacket fluttered ever more violently. Hibari sneezed.

All of a sudden, everything stopped. No more rain, no more wind, no more cold. They've all stopped. Hibari looked up and found the reason. There was an umbrella over his head. It was blue, he noted, and had tiny little baseballs all over it. Baseballs? Curious, he decided to roam. Down the metal handle went his eyes to settle upon one tanned hand. On inspection, the fingers were long, and the fingernails on them were well kept. Not bad. Satisfied, he then traveled up the long arm to settle upon a well defined body. It dons Namimori Chuu's uniform. Hmm. No tie. Displeased by this discovery, he quickly scaled up to the other's face. On his way, he passed lips that were smiling and cheeks that were pink. He didn't stop to wonder. Up went his eyes and stop did they. Ice blue met smiling brown. He should have known. Yamamoto Takeshi.

Standing beside him, holding the ridiculous umbrella was Yamamoto Takeshi. The idiot had a blinding smile on. Hibari could feel his annoyance peaking. He frowned. It was, definitely, a bad day.

"Where is your tie, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot it at home."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. The cheeriness to that response should not be there. Looking at Yamamoto, Hibari frowned. Yamamoto Takeshi had forgotten. Hibari frowned even deeper at that. Yamamoto Takeshi did not forget. No one forgets. No one had ever dared to forget. He made sure of it. Hibari did not believe for a second that the other had forgotten. He had seen the boy walking around school without a tie yesterday, and he had seen him the day before that, and the day before that. Yamamoto Takeshi did not forget.

"Liar."

"Maa, Hibari. That's harsh. I'm not lying." Yamamoto lightly laughed. Hibari was not amused.

"You are. You've never worn your tie."

"Haha. That's because I forget it everyday."

Hibari growled. Everyday? Why was the boy still alive? He was going to have to have a serious talk with his underlings. Staring at the happily smiling idiot next to him, Hibari forgot all about talking. He was going to bite all of them to death.

But, first thing was first. Hibari took his tonfas out. Yamamoto, seeing this, quickly raised the hand not holding the umbrella up in a pacifying manner.

"Ahaha, Hibari. You don't have to do that. I haven't done anything," Yamamoto said, nervously.

"Not wearing your tie when in uniform is against school code. I'll bite you to death."

Hibari lunged forward. Yamamoto quickly ducked. The tonfa barely passed his head. The umbrella was still up in the air.

"Hey, wait up Hibari. You'll get wet if you do that." Yamamoto ducked again.

"I'm already wet, herbivore." Hibari aimed at the other's stomach. Yamamoto side stepped just in time.

"Yeah, that's why you need to keep dry. You could catch hypothermia in this weather." Yamamoto swiftly jumped behind Hibari to avoid a hit to his ribs. His arms were still above his head, holding the umbrella firmly over Hibari's form.

"I'm not weak." Hibari turned and managed a swipe at the other's head.

"Oomph. Ow. That hurts, Hibari." Yamamoto had a hand up to his now bleeding forehead.

Hibari didn't reply. He made another swing at the other when, suddenly, he slipped. It had happened too fast for him to comprehend. He was rapidly falling to the pavement below when warmth enveloped him. Hibari was momentarily confused. The umbrella was gone. Replaced, instead, with long arms around his torso and a warm chest against his cheek. Above, rain pelted down on his head, soaking him to the bones. The harsh wind blew and cut into his skin. But, he wasn't cold. Far from that. Hibari was warm.

"Ah. That was close. Are you all right, Hibari?"

Yamamoto Takeshi. Hibari looked up at the other boy. Yamamoto Takeshi had a relieved smile on. He was looking curiously down at Hibari.

"Are you okay?" He was now glancing over Hibari's form, searching for any wound.

"Stop staring, Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm fine," Hibari said as he pushed off the other boy.

"But, you fell. That wouldn't happen unless you were hurt. Are you sure? Let me check." Yamamoto worriedly reached out his arms, intent clearly set on thoroughly making sure Hibari wasn't hurt.

Hibari sighed, irritated. "Yes, Yamamoto Takeshi. I am fine. It's raining. The ground is wet. If you touch me, I will bite you to death."

"Oh, right. It's raining." Yamamoto, having been reminded of the rain, quickly bent to pick up the fallen umbrella and, once again, placed it over Hibari's head.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Hibari swung his tonfa at the other's bleeding head. Yamamoto ducked.

"You are annoying me, Yamamoto Takeshi. Go away and bring that ridiculous umbrella with you." Hibari began to walk away.

"Ah, wait up Hibari. You can't walk home in the rain without an umbrella. You'll get sick."

"I am already wet. You're umbrella does not change that fact. Go away before I bite you to death." Hibari increased his speed. This stupid herbivore was getting on his nerves. He did not want to deal with Yamamoto Takeshi anymore. He wanted to go home. Why was this stupid herbivore here anyway?

"Why are you here?" Curious, he had asked the other boy.

Yamamoto blinked, never faltering in his steps, still holding the umbrella over Hibari as he himself got soaked.

"Huh?"

Hibari angrily sighed. He was running out of patience. "Why are you here holding an umbrella over my head?"

Yamamoto didn't even stop to think of a reply. "Because it's raining."

Hibari stopped. He clenched his fists tightly. His tonfas weren't even worth using on this herbivore. He was about to knock this idiotic herbivore out when the other spoke.

"Well, that and because I was on my way home when I saw you walking without an umbrella. You looked pretty cold. And then, you sneezed. It didn't sound too good. So, I came over with the umbrella. That way, you won't have to get any wetter," said Yamamoto. The boy had a smile on.

Hibari blinked at the other. He did not get this boy. Did not understand him at all. The herbivore had given up his umbrella to him because he didn't have one; while, in doing so, got himself soaked to the bones, where as before, he was perfectly dry. How did that make any sense? Hibari made up his mind. Yamamoto Takeshi was not an herbivore. He was lower than an herbivore. At least, an herbivore knew what self preservation meant. This…thing, whatever it was, wanted to die.

Hibari started walking again. He needed to get away from this thing. If he stayed too long, it might rub off on him. Maybe, he should just bite it to death. No. The faster he got away the better. He needed to expel Yamamoto Takeshi from Namimori as fast as he could, tomorrow.

Yamamoto, oblivious to Hibari's thoughts, continued to follow him, umbrella still up in the air.

"Haha. Great idea, Hibari. Let's go home. You need to change out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

Hibari screeched to a halt. "You, Yamamoto Takeshi, are not coming home with me."

"Haha. Don't be silly. You'll get wet again if I left."

Hibari could feel eye twitch. "I don't care. Go home."

"No." Yamamoto stubbornly stood his ground. His face was set into one of his determined baseball look. Except, this wasn't baseball. This was Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari growled. He took out his tonfas. Forget about erasing this thing from Namimori's school database. He'll erase it from existence, permanently.

He was about to bite the other to death when his body betrayed him. He sneezed. He sneezed again.

"Oh, no. Hibari you're sick. This is not good. Where do you live? We need to get you home." Yamamoto was worriedly fussing over Hibari, umbrella forgotten now that its duty was useless.

Hibari knocked Yamamoto's hands away from him. "Don't touch me."

Yamamoto, though hurt, was not going to let it go. "No. You're sick. You need to be in bed under warm blankets. Where do you live?"

Hibari sneezed. "Yamamoto Takeshi. If you do not go away this instant, I will bite you to death. I am fine," he sneezed again, "I do not need your assistance. Your presence is not welcome. Go away."

"But…"

"No, Yamamoto Takeshi. Go home. If you don't, I'll stay here forever. Is that what you want?"

"Ah! Please don't do that. I'll go, I'll go," said Yamamoto, hurriedly, his hands flailing in front of him. He did not want Hibari to stay out in the rain.

Satisfied that he was finally ridding himself of Yamamoto Takeshi, he began to walk away. Barely three steps later, he sneezed. Yamamoto Takeshi rushed up beside him again.

"Maa. I don't want to leave you alone." Yamamoto put a hand up to Hibari's forehead. His own forehead had stopped bleeding awhile ago.

"See? You're burning up."

Hibari had had enough. He was tired and sick. He did not need this thing disturbing his peace. He just wanted this frustrating herbivore…thing… away from him.

"Fine. If you think you know best, cure me then, right now. If you can't, go home. I don't want you around me, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Um…right now?"

"Yes. Right now. Cure me now, or go away and die somewhere."

Yamamoto looked troubled. How was he going to cure a cold? He rarely got colds, and when he did his father would give him medicine and tell him to stay in bed. But, there weren't any beds out on the streets. What was he going to do? He then remembered. Tsuna had caught a cold once. Reborn had told him of a cure, and he got all better. He grinned. He was sure it would work on Hibari too.

"Haha. Okay." He leaned towards Hibari and kissed him. Next thing he knew, a tonfa came flying at his face. He ducked.

Hibari was red in the face. How dare this thing? How dare he? Hibari was outraged. He swung hard at Yamamoto again, hitting him in the ribs and then sent him flying a few yards with a kick. He wasn't done yet. He stormed to where Yamamoto had landed. The other was tightly clunching his stomach, a pain look replacing his smile. Hibari grabbed the other's collar and roughly pulled him up. He, then, smacked him across the face with his tonfas. Yamamoto spat out blood.

"What was that, Yamamoto Takeshi? Why did you do that?" Hibari shook the other boy.

"…Ow… that was a kiss. I heard from the kid that you can cure colds with kisses. Tsuna got sick and he got a kiss from Gokudera and got all better. I thought it'd work on you too."

Hibari let him go. If the baby said it was a cure, then it was a cure. Hibari sneezed.

Yamamoto looked up at him, shocked. It had worked on Tsuna. Why didn't it work on Hibari?

Hibari growled and glared at Yamamoto. "Liar."

"But, it worked on Tsuna! The kid said it would!"

"You, Yamamoto Takeshi, are a liar. Go die." Hibari swiftly turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered and hurt Yamamoto bleeding in the rain.

"But…I…Hibari, wait!" But, Hibari kept walking.

Hurt, Yamamoto slowly stood. Why hadn't it work? Tsuna got better….after three days…oh. Yamamoto laughed. How stupid of him. No wonder Gokudera called him an idiot. Haha. Yamamoto looked up at the now sprinkling sky. Hibari will be all right.

With that thought in mind, Yamamoto quickly made his way home, a smile on his face.

~~love~~

The next day, Hibari sat in his office, drinking a hot cup of tea. His cold was gone. Hmm. The stupid thing was right. Kisses do cure colds.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was lying in bed, nosed stuffed and head pounding. Yeah, he remembered now. This had happen to Gokudera, too.

Somewhere not too far away, in one of his secret hiding compartments, Reborn chuckled and calmly sipped his coffee.

~~love~~

Author's Notes: Hilarious! XD I loved writing this. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tell me what you think. ^_^. 8018 is just so cute!


End file.
